Blue-Eyes White Dragon
| romaji_name = Burūaizu Howaito Doragon | ko_name = 푸른 눈의 백룡 | ko_rr_name = Pureun Nun-ui Baengnyong | image = BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SS02-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Normal | level = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | passcode = 89631139 | lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | ar_lore = .تحكي الأساطيرُ عن هذا التنّينِ وقوّتِه المدمّرةِ الهائلة. يُعتقدُ أنّه لا يُقهر، فلم يَسبقْ سوى للقليلِ أنْ واجهَه وعاشَ ليرويَ ذلك | fr_lore = Ce dragon légendaire est un puissant moteur de destruction. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu à cette terrifiante créature quasiment invincible pour en parler. | de_lore = Dieser legendäre Drache ist eine mächtige Zerstörungsmaschine. Er ist buchstäblich unbesiegbar, nur wenige haben diese Furcht einflößende Kreatur gesehen und lange genug gelebt, um davon zu berichten. | hu_lore = Ez a legendás sárkány a pusztítás erős motorja. Látszólag sérthetetlen, nagyon kevesen néztek szembe ezzel a félelmetes teremtménnyel és élték túl a találkozást. | it_lore = Questo drago leggendario è una potente macchina distruttrice. Virtualmente invincibile, sono in pochi ad aver fronteggiato questa creatura ed essere sopravvissuti per raccontarlo. | pt_lore = Este dragão lendário é uma poderosa máquina de destruição. Praticamente invencível, muito poucos enfrentaram esta magnífica criatura e viveram para contar a história. | es_lore = Este legendario dragón es una poderosa máquina de destrucción. Virtualmente invencible, muy pocos se han enfrentado a esta impresionane criatura y han vivido para contarlo. | zh_lore = 以高攻擊力著稱的傳說之龍。任何對手都能夠粉碎，其破壞力不可估量。 | ja_lore = い を る の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]]。どんな でも する、その は り れない。 | trans_lore = A legendary dragon boasting high attack power. It pulverizes any opponent, its destructive power immeasurable. | ko_lore = 높은 공격력을 자랑하는 전설의 드래곤. 어떠한 상대라도 분쇄해 버리는 파괴력은 상상을 초월한다. | tsc_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceeds comprehension. | rod_lore = A legendary dragon that takes pride in its enormous power. Its power of destruction far exceed comprehension. | dds_lore = Legendary dragon High attack factor | wc6_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | eds_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | gx1_lore = This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Blue-Eyes | related_to_archseries = * Legendary Dragon * Malefic * Paladins of Dragons * Signature move * Toon * with Eyes of Blue | fm_for = * Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon * Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | misc = Cover card | database_id = 4007 }}